


Oops, Baby I Love You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: there was a little bit of a mix up on the Enterprise's last diplomatic mission
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Oops, Baby I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was accidental marriage 
> 
> title from Oops by Little Mix

"I'm sorry, for a second there, I thought you just told me you accidentally married Spock. But that can't possibly be true, so why don't you tell me what actually happened down there."

"Yeah, no, that's what happened." Kirk shrugs, like this is something that happens every other Tuesday. Maybe it is, for him. Pike doesn't really want to know.

"How do you accidentally marry your first officer?"

"Hey, you married _your_ XO, admiral. I don't think you have any room to talk."

"But the difference between you and me, kid, is that I married mine on purpose."

"Look. The locals wanted us to participate in a very important ritual. How were we supposed to know it was a wedding? In all seriousness, Admiral," Kirk continues, effectively cutting Pike off. "They don't have the same concept of romance/marriage that we do. To them, there's no one more important than your closest friend. Nothing in the information we were given mentioned anything about it."

"I'm not blaming you, Kirk. Not this time, at least. But you'd better believe this is about to become a cautionary tale at the academy."

"I'd expect nothing less, sir." Kirk grins. Pike has seen ships sink because of that grin - he will not be one of them.

"Pike out."

"We can make a case that we were under duress, or something." Kirk says, turning to face Spock. "I can't imagine that you really want to be married to me."

"I find that unnecessary at this time. Additionally, I would much rather be tied to you in such a way than other members of the ship's crew."

"That's true. Better me than Bones."

"My thoughts precisely, captain."

"Oh no, Mr. Spock. We're married now, technically. No more of this 'captain' bullshit. It's Jim."

"My apologies... Jim."

Jim isn't expecting the call from the Ambassador.

"Ambassador, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have recently been informed that you and my counterpart have wed." The old Vulcan actually smiles as he says it, too, and Jim is stuck now. He can't be the one to take this level of happiness from an old man. He won't.

"Rumor mill works fast, huh?"

"I do try to keep appraised of all Starfleet gossip."

"Of course. Why would we tell you what we're getting up to? Not like we're friends or anything." But Jim is teasing, of course, and the Ambassador is still smiling.

"I find that even friends can leave out the more interesting or pertinent details because they find them less important."

"Because the rumor mill never does that."

"The reason for my call, Jim, is simply that I wanted to congratulate both of you. It took much longer for myself and your counterpart to realize that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you bond formally?"

"Uh, you know, it's not something we've really talked about-" Jim is saved from having to finish the sentence by his comm chirping at him. "Oh, that's you. Gotta go. Great talking to you, Ambassador."

"Do keep in touch, old friend." The video goes dark.

"Fuck." Jim groans, drops his head to the desk for a moment. His comm chirps again.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?"

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, they go on faking it for Spock Prime's sake, and either fall in love for real or realize that they've both been into each other for a while. up to you
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
